werewolf
by casspotter11
Summary: Mia Black was a normal witch, well not really because not many people have dead mothers and fathers in prision. Even less are werewolves. Join Mia through her third year of Hogwarts. Set in POA please read & review
1. Chapter 1

1

" three," I gulped, the transformation was about to begin. I am a werewolf. " two," hair started to spurt everywhere on my body. The full moon was almost up. My Goddard, with a flick of his wand, locked bedroom door. Now I was full werewolf mode. I would do anything for human flesh. Anything. I slowly recovered form the transformation pain. Then I growled deeply.

The next day I awoke to a destroyed bedroom. I could not remember a thing from the night before. My God dad was also a werewolf. I became one when I a mere two-year-old. I had done this all my life but I still dreaded the fear of what might happen if my dad ever found out. You see, my dad was a convicted killer, and currently locked in Azkaban. Azkaban was a wizard prison, yes that's right I am a witch. The reason I didn't live with my mum was because she was murdered a couple of months after I was born.

I began to crawl off the floor and I winced at the pain that shot through my back. It really sucked to be me right now. Remus (my Godfather) also being a werewolf knew how to deal with that sort of stuff. I got over the pain and rushed down the stairs to eat my breakfast. In a few days I would be a third year at Hogwarts, I was so excited. "Morning, cub" Remus said to me. "mornin' , Remus" I said in response. I had lived with Remus since I was one and a half. Tap, Tap, Tap. An owl was at the window and I eagerly said, "I'll get it" I ran to the window, stuck a Knut into the pouch on the owls' leg and grabbed the Daily Prophet out of the owls' other leg. I unrolled the cover page and dropped it on the ground. It read 'Sirius Black escaped Azkaban' the first thought that popped into my head was, Dad, then I ran out of the house. I ran, and ran, and ran not sure of were to go. The cottage was small, but there was a lot of land. I ran to the edge of the property line, sat down and cried. Remus found me after a while, I was a very, very fast thirteen-year-old. "It will be okay, cub." Remus said, attempting to comfort me. "No, it won't be okay. Does expect me to forgive him? Cause if he does, he is wrong, he killed people, I can never forgive that. Worst, what if he meets me?" I said desperately for him trying to understand that I was embarrassed to be Mia Black. "Well, I guess I can tell you, I am the new DADA teacher." he told me, I grinned then I thought, " What about the issue?" I asked quietly. "Don't worry, cub, I will take the wolvesbane potion Professor Snape has agreed to make me too." Remus answered. "Oh, have you ever had it before?" I questioned. "No" he answered. " It is really helpful." I told Remus with a smile on my tear stained face. "Come on, lets go inside." Remus suggested. "Okay." I said. For the rest of the day we spoke no more of my father.

2

I awoke to sun shining on my face. It was September first and I was going to Hogwarts today. I laid there for a moment, thinking of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, my bff's. I really couldn't wait to see them. don't get me wrong I love Remus, but it was lovely to have friends my own age. I finialy crawled out of bed into my bathroom. My mop of black hair upon my head was a mess. I had dark purplish bags under my brown eyes that never seemed to go away, my pale skin made them look even worse. I had three scars on my face. If anyone ever questioned how I got my scars I always would say that when I was a baby I got into a car crash and my parents both died. But now, with my dad out of prision and all, I would be questioned even more because of my last name. I quickly jumped into the shower and the hot water relaxed me and made me forget about my dad. I got dressed fast so I could spend more time with my hair and mascara. My hair was black and wavy, but I hated the wave in it, so I straitened it almost every morning. Most girls just took a few seconds to put on mascara, but I liked it to be perfect, as it was the only make-up I wore. I cheeked my hair once more and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen and the smell of French toast tickled my nose and I grinned, I loved French toast. I walked into the kitchen and I saw a stack of the food piled up on a plate. I saw Remus with Daily Propht, he was drinking a mug of coffe that was blue.I grinned as I saw the remander of a bacon strip on his plate, he was trying to hide that he was eating meat, I was a veggitarian that nagged him that eating meat was wrong. " I see that," I said to him. He smiled and ate the last bite and said, " Oh, and what would that be?" he said smuggly. I plopped down beside him smiling, it was warm out and I could not wait to go outside. I woffed down my breakfast and ran upstairs so I could double cheek my back, then Remus and I would floo over.

I hated the floo network because I always scraped my elbows on the way out or in.I smiled when we arrived at Hogwarts. We arrived in a room I had never seen before. I relized that it must be Remus's privet room. "Here we are cub." Remus said. I smiled I was a girl that smiled a lot. " What should I do with my my trunk?" I asked. "We can go Gryffindor tower if you want." Remus answered. "Okay." I told him. I really loved my school. "Do you know the password?" I asked, because if you don't have the password the Fat Lady will not let you in. "Yes, don't worry, cub, it is flutterby" he informed me. "Thanks, Remus." with a kiss on his cheek I ran, (well as fast as possible with a trunk full of stuff) up four flights stairs to get to the portret of the Fat Lady, "flutterby" I said to the Fat Lady. "Is it already time?" she asked me. "No, its just that my Goddad is a teacher here now." "Okay" she said and swung open. I had never seen the common room so empty and quiet. I lugged my trunk to the door that had a sign that said 'Thridyears' opened the door and I saw four beds and choose my useal bed near the big window. I pulled out my uniform and went into the bathroom.

"Mia, are you ready?" I heard Rwmus called. "Yes I will be there in a second." I called back. I rushed down the stairs and found Remus waiting for me. "The train just arrived, come on, lets go down to the feast.

"Where were you, Mia?" Ron Weasley asked me. "Oh, I'll tell you later, were are Harry and Hermione?" I asked Ron. "McGonagall wanted a word with them. Did you hear, there were Dementors on the train and Harry passed out." Ron informed me. "Oh no, is he okay?" I asked a little too quickly. "Oh, yeah, he's fine."

Ron, as slow he was, had figured out that I like Harry. It was okay though because I knew he liked Hermione. We walked into the Great Hall.

Once the great was full, Dumbledore stood up and walked up to the podeum and tapped it once and silence fell in the room.I really did love Hogwarts, it was the best school in the world. I loved it here.

After all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have one word before the feast flibberbottom, now let the feast begin." I watched Ron's face light up with joy as big bowls of everything you could imagen appered. I giggled and I looked around for a veggie burger.

Just then, Harry and Hermione walked into the room. They sat down across from Ron and I. "So, who do you think the new DADA teacher is?" asked Harry. They knew that I lived with my Godfather but they still thought the car crash story. "I know, it's my god dad Remus." I staded.

Did you guys here that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban?" Ron asked and I looked away. I really hate my dad and the fact that he went and got himself arrested. Maybe I would tell thaem, but not now, not today. This was the way the feast went for the rest of the evening.

Finnialy, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and said the rules about the Forbiden Forest and the other rules. At the end of the speech Malfoy came up to me. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office the password is Kit-Kat, Black" he snarled.

I rushed out of the Great Hall as Dumbledore had already gone to his office. I waved to my friends and by doing so I almost ran over a first year that gave me a dirty look. I felt so bad, that always happens to me.

I stopped in front of the gargoyle and said, "Kit-Kat," it opened up to revele a hidden stair case. The gargole was at the top of the slowly revolving stair case and I jumped on. When it arrived at the top I got off and knocked on the door. Dumbledore answered with "Come in" I opened the door to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk and Remus was waiting for me. "Please sit down, Mia". Walked to the chairs and sat down. "Don't worry, Mia, you are not in trouble." I had never been to the Headmasters Office before and when I saw Remus with the 'sirus' look on his face I figured I was in deep trouble.

"We are here to talk about your Father"

3

I really dispised my father and what he did to all those poor people. I mean, really, who turns there best friend into You-Know-Who and then kills the man who confronted him. It was almost that time and the animal made my anger even scarey to deal with. Remus knew this, and sensing the still sensitive topic about my father, but his hands on my shoulders. "If you think that I think that my Father is inniocent, you are wrong." I told him 'cause I really did not want people to think I liked a mass-murder. "Ahh, yes, I guessed this when I herd the story about the car-crash. Even tough it seems most people belive this story, some don't.


	2. werewolf 4

A/N: sorry about not updating but no one reviewed so please review cause I need to know what you think even if they are mean, place them in the kindest way possible. I NEED to know what you think. So CLICK the button I saw 47 people read and one reviewed. Sorry about the repeating just read on.

"Well I should tell Ron, Harry, and Hermione the truth shouldn't I?" I asked Dumbledore. "I know that they are trustworthy but the chose is up to you, I think you should go to bed and get ready for classes in the morning, and Remus, I think you should to." Dumbledore said to both of us.

That night I promised myself I would tell them in the morning. I fell into the worst sleep I had had in a long time. It was filled with what would happen when they found out about who my dad was. And those creepy pictures from Diagon Alley. I was nervous and that reflected on my sleep deeply.

I awoke at one in the morning and couldn't fall back to sleep so I took my issue of Seventeen magazine, (Yes, it is a Muggle magazine but I still like it.) and went down to the common room. I saw two people snogging so I sat on the bottom of the stair case. Before I knew it, it was 6 and the Great Hall was open for breakfast. I went upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt because today was Saturday. I hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall. When I got there, there was only a few people there and out of those few was only 2 Gryffindors. I sat down and grabbed a few pieces of toast.

After breakfast none of my friends came down yet. So I decided to go take a walk around the lake. It was a lovely morning in all after about ¼ of the way thru my walk I got tired and sat down on the edge until lunch.

"Hey, where were you?" asked Hermione. "Oh, I just went on a walk around the lake." I answered as I sat down. For the rest of the meal we talked about Quidditch.

A/N: SO sorry for the short chapter but I don't know what you people want me to do. Sure, I like it but I want to know if I am wasting my time on this story when I could be doing something better and more entreating. PLEASE read & review!


	3. Chapter 5

(A/N: hi people its Cass! Your reviews inspired me to write another chapter also, I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed and for those who reviewed!J)

Soon we went back to the Common Room. My two personalities were having a debate on weather I should tell them or not. Eventually the evil part that cared about what people think won but I would start the argument up later, I promised the shy truthful side. We sat down by the fire until I started to fall asleep on the floor. Hermione said, "Mia…. Mia…. Mia WAKE UP" "I'mup" I said and my words were slurred. I somehow managed to drag myself up the stairs to the dormitory. I woke up at 7:30 because Hermione decided that it was time for breakfast. Sunday, blah, we have school tomorrow, well, I get to see Remus teach, I hope he doesn't embarrass me. I pulled out my Old Navy jeans and my favorite T-shirt, it was tie dye, and slipped them on. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and hurried out of the bathroom, a small voice tell her now, NOW. And that voice was the voice that always made adrenaline high and do what it told me. And before I could stop myself I walked over to Hermione and said, " Hermione, my dad is Sirius Black," I clamped my hands over my mouth in shock of what I had just said. My hair fell over my face as I looked down. Hermione was frozen in her spot, out of shock, I guess. After what felt like forever, Hermione said, "Really?" I nodded my head very slowly, I was ashamed that I had kept this a secret from my closest friends, nut everyone has their secrets, right? I looked up at her, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, she sounded hurt, and that killed me inside, God, I need to learn how to control myself better. I looked at the floor, my second day back and I already had drama, I bet this year is going to me _great_. "I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed about it, okay" I felt tears in the corner of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I guess I said it louder that I meant to because she looked shocked at my outburst. "I'm not hungry, I don't think I'm going to breakfast," I said, turning to head back to the dormitory. Half of me wanted her to say that she was sorry and that she doesn't care who my father is and that I would always be her friend, but as I have learned from an early age, life isn't fair, it actually sucks. But sometimes are worse than others and this time was certainly not one of the worst moments ever. When I reached my bed, I kicked off my shoes and cried myself to sleep, I am so emotional sometimes. When I woke up it was 4 so I decided to go visit Remus, maybe he could give me some advice, ( probably not very good advice, but none the less, advice) so I cleaned myself up and set off to go visit my godfather.

(A/N: I hope you like it sorry about putting it on hold but I had writer's block on this story I will post within the next week so REVIEW)


	4. Chapter 6

(A/N: okay, so I know NaNoWriMo is in November but I am going to start practicing. So it will be my first time ever doing it am I am so excited. For those of you don't know what Nanowrimo is, it is a thing that happens every November and you write a novel, if you want to join, simply go to and sign up.)

I sighed; this year was really going to suck. I just hope I did the right thing telling Hermione. Well, I suppose I should trust Dumbledore and his judgment. I looked up, oh God, where the heck am I? Why did stuff like this _always _happen to me. I think I maybe on the third floor, but then again, it could be the seventh floor. I hope I am not in dungeons. I should just turn back because I was most likely to get more lost if I tried to find out where I was. So I spun around on my heel and tried to look for anything familiar.

After about two hours I had come to the Gryffindor entrance. I was happy to be back here and not be lost. I said the password and walked in to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fireplace. Maybe I should apologize to Hermione for my freak-out earlier. I was going to be nice and do this. I walked over to the three of them and turned to Hermione "I am sorry for spazzing out earlier," I said and then she said, "Well, I am sorry for not be very kind about it," Ron and Harry looked confused. I grinned, I love people not knowing what I am talking about, it is so funny to see their faces. I sat down next to Hermione and said, "So, what's up?" "We were just talking about why you weren't at dinner and why we couldn't find you, so, where were you?" Ron asked. "Oh, I went out for a walk then I got lost." Ron looked at me with a weird face, Hermione, you can tell she expected something like this to happen and Harry, well he kind of just stared into the fire in front of him. I was happy Hermione was excepting, I should tell Harry and Ron. I took in a breath and then, I told them. The looks on their faces were identical, it was clear they were in shock. _Why _were they so shocked, I mean, I look like him, I mean, the black hair and we have the same last name. They should just get over it I only told them because Dumbledore told me to. "What _are_ you doing?" I asked giggling. Hermione gave me a weird look, not like Ron's face when I told him I was lost but more of a _what are __**you **__doing_ face. I smiled, I love my friends they are so awesome. "Ha ha, very funny, you shouldn't joke about that kind of stuff." Ron said coolly. "Umm, it's not a joke." I said just as coolly as he did. "why are you telling us just now?" Ron asked, sometimes he was moodier than a girl. "Because Dumbledore told me I should tell my friends so I did, I am still the same old Mia you are friends with. Just, now, you know truth of my whole life. I only wanted to be honest geeze." I said, now Ron was being Ron. He should just calm down, but you know what he did, no, he went and stormed up to the boy's dormitory. I was not very shocked, okay, so I _kind of _was but it was something that happened often. "Oh," said Harry. "Ya" I said quietly, while I was looking down. I hope he was okay with it. I looked at my watch, 7:12 ugh, this day is going bye so slowly. I pulled out my wand to examine it, in all my time owning it, I had never really looked at it closely. The only thing I _really _knew about it was that it was dogwood with dragon heartstring for the core. It was a light brown and had swirls carved in it that started at the handle and faded out as it got closer to the tip. It was actually very pretty. I sighed; I was _so _bored. "Hey, Harry want to play wizard chess?" I said, I wanted to do anything to not be bored, "Sure, why not," "Kay, I will be right back" I went up to my dormitory to try to find my wizard chess set. I opened my trunk and saw my photo album. The cover picture was of my dad and mum, they looked so happy. I gently placed it on the floor next to my trunk. Then, I found a _bunch _of socks, I regret ever telling Remus that I ran out of clean socks last year. I hope that I didn't forget my chess set. When I reached the bottom of my trunk I found it! I smiled as I pulled it out. I ran down the stairs (almost falling) and saw Harry annoying Hermione. "Hey," I said. I bumped into Seamus Finnigan, "Oh, sorry" I said to him as I raced over to Harry and Hermione. Suddenly, my stomach growled, I realized that I had not eaten _all _day. The Weasley twins came up next to me and I screamed and dropped my chess set box, all the pieces went everywhere. "What the _**heck **_was that for?" I said angrily. "Well," started George "We couldn't help but-" Fred continued, "Over hear your stomach-" said George "And thought you may like to try our canary creams" finished George. "you _do _realize _how _weird that is, right? And what does the canary cream do exactly?" I asked. Knowing them, they might be testing it on me. "Oh, _nothing_" said Fred. "Fine, I will test it, just tell me, what will happen." I said, I could tell when people are lying, it was like some gift I had. "Well, you see, if we made it right, for a minute, you should turn into a canary," George explained as he pulled out one. I took it from him, "Wait, when I turn back, will you help me pick this all up" I said, they looked at each other, they turned to me and said, "Sure," I bit into the food and it was good so I stuffed it into my mouth, I had not realized I was so hungry. I waited a moment, nothing happened. I _was _going to say 'nothing happened' but all that came out was "_Tweet tweet_" Oh no! they changed my vocal patterns so I could only tweet. They started cracking up, I stormed off to go tell Hermione and Harry what had happened. When I began to tweet, Hermione said, "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing" "I'll come too," said Harry. The three of us set off for the hospital wing. I started to realize that there was some up sides to this 1. This tweet is _highly _annoying and 2. I get to miss class. Then I thought of how Remus would lecture me on how _irresponsible _it was to try that knowing that what I was about to eat was untested and how it could have **killed **me. This sort of stuff happens to me a lot. When we reached the hospital wing Madame Ponfrey asked me what happened and I responded, "Tweet tweet" "Oh, dear, do ether of you know what happened?" she asked, Harry shook his head but Hermione said, "I saw her talking to Fred and George Weasley, they probably know something," I nodded. "Come this way, Miss Black" she said and I followed her, I waved to Hermione and Harry. When I was on my bed Madame Ponfrey said she would go get Remus. I nodded, I was already going **crazy**. When she went away I got off my bed and looked around, and I decided to attempt to talk, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ I could talk normally again. "Tweet" I made a face, this was going to suck. I herd someone coming so I jumped onto my bed, it was Remus and Madame Ponfrey. Remus rushed over to me and hugged me and said, "_What _am I going to do with you?" I smiled and shrugged. He really was like a father to me. "You have 12 more minutes" said Madame Ponfrey. I really wished I could communicate with him, then I got it, pen and paper! Remus opened his so I held up a finger, that told him to hold on. I got up and then I thought how am I supposed find paper? So maybe Madame Ponfrey has some that I could use. I walked up to her and she rushed ( or, at least tried to) then I stopped and attempted to talk, again a fail, so I drew a square in the air and then I drew in the square. The square is supposed to be a piece of paper and the drawing is supposed to be writing. I hope she gets it. "Oh, you want parchment and a quill?" ugh, I felt like a toddler. But I nodded and she gave me them and Remus and I 'communicated' the whole night away.

(A/N: hi I MADE MY GOAL :D I wrote 1576 words please review, it makes my day. P.s. if you join NaNoWriMo tell me your user name so we can be buddies (if you want) )


End file.
